puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Mion Takamine
Mion Takamine is a Prism Star at Pretty Top, former Prism Queen, and a member of MARs and one of the main characters in the anime, "Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream". She is half-Japanese and half-Italian. Mion grew up with her parents always on business trips, which made her a bit of a show-off and dishonest with her feelings. She states that she would rather work alone than in a group, until she becomes friends with Aira and Rizumu, who break through her tough exterior. She has a crush on Jun, but has a playful friendship with Wataru, who constantly shows his affections for her, which she coolly brushes off. However, her feelings towards him seem to be turning into love as well. Mion is a popular idol and model and is headstrong not an honest person, like Aira and Rizumu. Her father Pietro is an Italian-Japanese. She was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina on March 3, 1997. At an early age, Mion had been with her parents and wandered the world. But she is currently home to live alone away from home in Japan because most of her memories were held there. She doesn't stop at saying her thoughts out loud and can occasionally be stubborn. She tries to act like an adult most of the time to fit in with the other celebrities, most of which are grown up. In the beginning she thought that the prism show was a waste of her time until she saw Aira and Rizumu perform in the Tiara Cup. She got her motivation back. She is actually very lonely without her parents but tries not to show it. She has, however, warmed up to Aira and Rizumu after losing the Summer Queen Cup. She seems to like and admire Jun even though he is 10 years older than her. She has become great friends with Aira and Rizumu. She is actually afraid of dark places and ghosts or monsters. She had thought that Wataru was unreliable and depended more on Jun until he proved to her that he would protect her and started to see Wataru more as a man. Mion's Prism Jumps are "Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider" (ドレミファスライダー?) (ep. 12, 14, 22), "Golden Star Magic" (ゴールデンスターマジック?) (ep. 12, 16, 22), "Stardust Shower" (スターダストシャワー?) (ep. 14), "Throbbing Memory Leaves" (ときめきメモリーリーフ Tokimeki Memorī Rīfu?) (ep. 14, 16), "Sweet Honey Kiss" (はちみつキッス Hachimitsu Kissu?)(ep. 28, 35, 40), "Miracle Macchiato" (ミラクルマキアート?) (ep. 40, 50), "Shiny Diamond Dust Burning" (シャイニーダイヤモンドダストバーニング?) (ep. 45) and "Eternal Big Bang" (エターナルビッグバン?) (ep. 50). Prism Jumps in Dear My Future include: "Sweet Honey Kiss x2" (ep. 11), "Angel Kiss" (ep. 38), "Prism Act" (Shining Oasis Traveler, ep. 4). Personality Mion, being an actress, can change her personalities as quick as an eye can blink. In front of normal people, like Aira, Rizumu, Jun, and Wataru, she is very lax and cold. She also has a sharp tongue, saying quite harsh things to just about anyone. Mion has a tsundere personality, meaning that when she gets happy or embarassed, she acts like she doesn't care or gets angry, although she is actually happy on the inside. In front of the camera, she is a completely different person. She is cute and bubbly, and never seemed to mess up. She only made a mistake once when she was in MARs, when she accidentally said her favorite food was "Dried manta ray fins" (えいひれ;'' Eihire'') instead of elcairs (エクレア;Ekurea). She proceeded to become very embarrassed after this gag. Role in the Story Watching the Competition Mion makes a short appearance in the first episode when she watches Aira and Rizumu perform their very first Prism Show. Mion had been scheduled to perform that day, but decided to ditch. She comes back to Pretty Top in quite a rude fashion, interfering in Aira's victory at the Tiara Cup. She made her own solo performance the moment Aira received her trophy, gaining the attention of all the fans. At first, Rizumu hated Mion's guts, as Mion strutted about stating that she was far above the two of them in skill. However, Rizumu could not fight back, as she knew this was true in time. Mion was given an assignment- form a duo with one of the other two girls and enter the Summer Queen Cup. Mion challenged Aira and Rizumu to impress her by going out on a girl's date, each separate. Whoever could impress her the most would become her partner. She chose Aira as the most fitting, due to her fashion skill and personality, but after seeing Rizumu cry in a fit of regret and Aira's spirits down, since she did not want to attend the tournament, Mion gave up her own position to Rizumu, letting the two enter together, since she also felt they made a better pair then either of them and her. Mion's Heart Begins to Melt Mion realized for the very first time her powerlessness when Serenon won against Aira and Rizumu at the Summer Queen Cup. She felt personally responsible for the loss, and for the first time, showed her true feelings and tears in front of Aira and Rizumu, and in front of anyone, for that matter. However, when she returns to Pretty Top, she still seems her normal self. Aira and Rizumu decide to have a sleepover at Aira's house, and invite Mion. Mion plays it strong, saying she has plans with high-class girls to have a sophisticated dinner. However, Mion soon realizes at the boring dinner how much she wanted to go to the sleepover. She swallows her pride and goes to Rizumu's with high class macaroons, and joins the sleepover, much to Aira and Rizumu's pleasure. She even wears the stuffed animal pajamas for bed. As they fall asleep together, they talk about their crushes, and Mion reveals that she likes adult men, like Jun. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future After Aira became Prism Queen, Rizumu and Mion, having no real plans for what to do next, accepted Aira's offer to restart MARs since they had completed their previous goals. They are still active as Prism Stars 3 years in the future. Even though she had given up her first love of Jun, she still has admiration of him, even thinking that his "Prism Mask" disguise is cool. Mion took time out of her schedule to teach Prizmmy☆ to become Prism Stars with vocal lessons. She gives singing advice to Prizmmy☆. She has moved on to even more stage work, playing the main character in her own live-action show, the magical girl TV program, "Magical Mion". She knew about Rizumu and Hibiki's marriage, and supported them fully to announce it publicly. Image Songs Switch On My Heart Trivia * Mion's name is written in hiragana, and not kanji, which means it does not have a solid meaning. However, it is most commonly guessed that her name is written with the meaning "Beautiful Sound" (JP: 美音). Category:MARs Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Takamine Family Category:Pretty Top Category:Characters Category:Main Love Interests Category:Aurora Dream Category:Gallery